Little Secrets Left Untold
by C.L. Curtis
Summary: Darla and Angel never had what could be considered a trusting relationship, but he never expected her to keep one major secret from him. 250 years after her alleged death, Kathy shows up at Wolfram and Hart, a vampire.


**Secrets Left Untold** Chapter One 

**Author:  Chrystina Lynne Curtis **

**Description:   Although Darla and Angel never had what could be considered a trusting relationship; he never expected her to keep one major secret from him.  250 years after her alleged death, Kathy shows up at Wolfram and Hart, a vampire.  Angel is now faced with one of the hardest decisions of his life, and one option involves taking the life of his beloved little sister yet again.  **

**Disclaimer:  As much as I'd like to think otherwise, I own nothing but the plot.  Angel, Kathy, Fred, Wes, Gunn, Lorne, Darla, etc. all belong to Joss Whedon and the WB.  **

**Author's Note:  THIS FIC CONTAINS SEASON 5 SPOILERS!  If you haven't seen 'The Hole in the World', you should read cautiously.**

** I realize that there are two other fics on fanfiction.net in which Kathy is brought into the picture, but neither of those fics brings her in as a soul-less vampire.  The Kathy I am going to portray will probably be completely different from that of the other two stories.**

**Also, I realize that this beginning chapter is not as descriptive as most of the things I choose to write.  This will be much improved in later chapters, should this story be well received on fanfiction.net.  I thought that to open up with dialogue on this type of story would benefit the plot more so than getting to deep into the characters' thoughts.**

**And, if you aren't tired of my rambling yet, I am going to ask that anyone that reads this will be patient with me for the first few chapters.  This is the first time I have ventured out of writing either 'Holes' or 'Lord of the Rings' fanfics, and I'm still getting used to writing in the modern American dialect.  That is, for the past year I have been writing either as an outlaw, immortal elf, hobbit, etc., and I am now switching to writing characters that live in Los Angeles.  At least my flashback scenes will be good… I hope.  **

**Please review.  Constructive criticism is encouraged and expected, as this is my first 'Angel' fic.  However, flames will be used to heat my house until the weather improves.**

ABOUT THE SETTING 

**Cordy is dead, Fred was resurrected by Willow, and Wes and Gunn are not on friendly terms.  I think that should cover it.**

**~*~**

Winifred Berkle entered the laboratory at Wolfram and Hart slowly, stopping in the doorway to survey the familiar sight.  She hesitated for a moment, before she felt a hand on her shoulder.  She turned to look up at Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, who smiled back at her encouragingly.

"Wes," she said shakily, turning around.  "I can't.  I can't just come back, act like nothing ever happened.  I can't go back in there."

Wes nodded.  "You don't have to," he replied.  "Nobody is going to force you to come back to work until you are ready."

"But then who's gonna head up the lab?"  Fred asked, her eyes searching Wesley's.  "I can't just abandon it."

"Hey," he replied softly.  "You've been back less than a week.  It's astonishing to me that you're even feeling up to coming back to work at all."

Fred laughed a little self-consciously.  "Yeah, well, staying at home leaves me with nothing to do but think, and you know, with everything I have to think about it's really better that I keep myself busy.  Not that I'd rather not be able to think at all, because if I wasn't able to, I would either be unconscious, or, well, dead, and-."  She bit her lip.  "And I don't wanna be dead again, Wes.  I want to stay right here with you and everyone else."

Wesley pulled her into a tight embrace.  "We're not going to let anything happen to you," he murmured softly.  "Never again."

A smile began to pull on the corners of Fred's mouth, as she stepped back to look Wesley in the eye.

"Promise?" 

"Promise," he replied.  However before he could open his mouth again to further convince Fred that she was truly safe, a loud crashing noise from behind them caused them both to jump.  Fred let out a scream, and Wesley turned quickly around.  There stood Lorne, a box of broken beakers at his feet.

"Just give it to the green guy!" he complained, kicking the box before stepping over it.  "That's what Angel said.  Just give it to the green guy, because _I _obviously have nothing better to do with my time.  Honestly, don't we hire people to do this sort of thing for us?"

Wesley released Fred, who let out a relieved giggle.  She stepped away from Wesley, and into Lorne's view.

"Hey," she greeted him, and in response Lorne scooped her up into a hug.

"Fredsie!" he bellowed, spinning her around.  "How're you doing, doll?"

"I'm okay," Fred responded, swaying a little once her feet were on the ground once more.  "A little dizzy right now, but you know," she laughed softly.  "I'm here."

Lorne nodded, though he looked concerned.  "Do you want to go see Angel?"

Fred nodded hesitantly, before chuckling uneasily.

"Yeah," she replied.  "Might as well rally everyone now, right?  Get back into the swing of things?"

Wesley and Lorne exchanged a perplexed expression, and Wesley turned back to look at Fred in an almost cautious manner. 

"Are you sure?" he asked gently. "We wouldn't mean to overwhelm you."  He smiled tenderly.  "Take all of the time you need."

Fred shook her head, looking up at Wesley with unusually bright eyes.

"Wes," she said, her voice hushed as she tried to choke back a wave of tears.  "Don't be difficult."  She sighed deeply.  "I just want life to get back to normal, you know?"

Wesley nodded his understanding, as Lorne clapped his hands together.

"Great!"  He said enthusiastically.  "Let's go see Angel, shall we?"  He turned, humming happily, leaving Wesley and Fred to follow him down the hallway and into the elevator, ultimately to Angel's office.  

~*~

Angel leaned back in the leather chair behind the desk in his office at Wolfram and Hart.  He closed his eyes, desperate for a moment of peace before his ten o'clock appointment.  The past few weeks had been nothing short of chaotic, and there was not one temper at Wolfram and Hart that was not at its end. However, he had only just begun to unwind when a brief knock at his door jolted him back to reality.  He sat bolt upright, the chair nearly tilting completely backward, and managed to straighten himself out just as Wesley entered the office, leading Fred and Lorne.

"Fred," he said, surprised.  He smiled warmly.  "How are you doing?"

"Oh, fine," she replied, smiling widely as though to make her point.  "I'm just dandy."  Her smile faltered.  "Why does everyone keep asking me that?  I mean, I know it comes with coming back from the dead and all, but really…"

Angel held up his hands in a sign of surrender.  "Well, I'm glad to hear it," he responded delicately.  "It's good to see you again."  

The group stood silently for a moment, each reflecting on the recent occurrences.  Though they did not know it, there thoughts wandered similar paths, all ending up at the same point.  They had all been through a lot together, and there was definitely going to be more to come.  What was not realized, however, was exactly how soon the wild ride that had become their lives would take off once again.

"Angel, someone's here for you."

Harmony's voice came over the intercom, causing each person in the office to give a start.  Angel chuckled.

"That's probably my ten o'clock," he notified the rest.  "I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?"

Fred and Wesley nodded, and Lorne opened the door, holding it open for Wesley and Fred as they exited the office.  A moment later, a young woman entered the room.  Her focus was not on Angel at first, but at the view that could be seen from the window.  She smiled faintly, though the expression faded the moment she caught a glimpse of Angel.

"No," she said, disbelievingly.  "Not you."   


End file.
